Obey Your Elders
by calmingaddiction
Summary: WIP Chapter Story. Contains slash, bondage, cussing, blood, gore. Rated M for later chapters. "You're not a good boy, are you Bill Compton?" Eric whispered huskily, arousal dripping from his words like forbidden venom. " You need to learn your place."
1. Remember When We Met?

Series: True Blood

Pairing: Eric Northman/Bill Compton

Length: Currently Unknown (WIP, chapter story)

Rating: G-NC17 depending on the chapter. Some chapters will contain slash, bondage, swearing, blood and gore. If it's not your thing, don't read.

Quick Authors Note: This is story's pairing is completely Bill/Eric, only a mild hint of Bill/Sookie and Eric/Sookie in the first chapter. Because of that, some of the plot from the show will be changed to accommodate my OTP. Also, this is based completely off the show. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

"You're jealous." Bill chuckled.

"No. I'm not. She's...interesting. Not only that, but she smells intoxicating." Eric had to smile at Bill's suddenly possessive growl.

"She is MINE." Bill rasped out. "Mine. Stay away from her, and stay away from me."

Bill caught the glimpse of rage that passed through Eric's face, faster then any human would be able to catch. He couldn't help the slight feeling of victory at the human emotion he provoked from the Viking. The elder vampire always prided himself on being above human weakness, claiming he had surpassed feeling anything the 'lesser race' fell victim to.

Eric smoothed over his perfect features, stuffing his delicately boned hands into his casually expensive designer jeans. In a look that was all too Eric, he lowered his head, looking up at Bill through light, full blonde eyelashes, and let that trademark smirk slide slowly over his full bloodstained lips.

"Don't you remember, Bill?" he whispered, "Don't you remember when you first walked into my bar? Requesting my permission to reside in my Area?" Eric couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Like the perfect southern gentleman. You were already ordered by the Queen to be here, I, of course, had no say in the matter. Yet still, you asked." Eric cocked his head to the side, studying the uncomfortable vampire across from him, searching his features for any hint of reaction from the memory now flooding Eric's mind.

TBC


	2. You Came To Fangtasia

Series: True Blood

Pairing: Eric Northman/Bill Compton

Length: Currently Unknown (WIP, chapter story)

Rating: G-NC17 depending on the chapter. Some chapters will contain slash, bondage, swearing, blood and gore. If it's not your thing, don't read.

Quick Authors Note: The year of this chapter is completely made up. I picked a year that I figured Sookie would have started showing special powers to the public, thus catching the interest of Sophie-Anne and sending Bill.

Chapter 2

~1995- Bon Tomp- Fangtasia~

_The air in Fangtasgia was disgusting. A smoke filled cesspool of blood, bodies and addictions. In all honesty, it made Bill Compton feel sick. Sweat slicked bodies grinded together in fierce need under the harsh, multi-colored lights of the club. Everywhere Bill looked, necks where exposed to the vile, bloodsucking demons that overpopulated the floor. Fangs exposed, the hell-things caressed their throbbing veins protuding from their partner's paper thin skin, lingering in the brief teasing moments before the razor sharp teeth sank into their willing companions, draining them of their sweet elixir of life as the smog overcame them and the heavy beat of the music drowned their moans. _

_The way he saw it, the sooner Bill was out of here, the better. _

_All he needed was to find the Sheriff of Area 5. Eric Northman was his name. A thousand year old ex-Viking who had traveled the world, fought in countless wars, and seen things that others only had dreamed of. And now, for some unknown reason, he was here. In Bon Tomp, Louisiana, running a terribly cliche nightclub and watching over a mundane set of vampires that, more then likely, have never even heard of the words 'anarchy' or 'rebellion'._

_Bill almost felt sorry for his elder. The boredom must have been overwhelming. Fortunately, that assumption made Eric extremely easy to pick out. A platform was risen at the far side of the club, it held a large chair near the back, and a lone, gleaming pole that stretched from the floor to the ceiling at the edge of the dimmed floor. But the decor was not what drew his attention. It the vampire that occupied the chair. _

_Built like the Viking he once was, Eric Northman was massive. Even in his chair, he held his towering stance over all the others in the club. Thick ribbons of muscle laced up his arms and down his legs, stopping to lick up his abdomen, stenciling in the lines of his body that could be easily seen through his thin, clinging t-shirt. His long blonde hair framed his face in silk tendrils that stretched to his chin, tickling past his sharp, hallowed cheekbones and stopping to rest in a slight curl under his jawline. But despite all of his beauty, it was his eyes that pulled Bill Compton to him. They were bloodshot, as most vampire's eyes were. Rimmed by a natural black shadow, Eric's eyes shone through stronger than any other feature he offered. The deep blue color was dull, listless from the uneventful, repetitious nights of in the small town he governed. Bill was overcome by the sudden urge to rip off any worthless head in that repulsive club to bring those pretty eyes back to life. _

_Shaking away his painfully and surprising sudden urges, Bill lowered his head and started to make his way across the blood streaked floor, pushing through the withering bodies to make his way towards the makeshift throne of his soon to be Sheriff. _

_Once reaching his destination, he rose his head to meet the slightly quizzical eyes of his elder. If his decayed heart still beat, Bill swore he would have blushed._

"_Good evening, Sir. My name is-" Bill started._

"_Bill Compton." Eric interrupted in a smooth, droning voice._

_Bill raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, sir. Are you the Sheriff of Area 5?"_

"_Yes. Sophie-Anne warned me of your coming. We should talk." Eric sat up, his shadow masking Bill completely. He stepped off his stage and motioned Bill to follow him to his office, passing through his customers with no effort, almost as if gliding across the floor._

_Once inside, he closed and locked the door, immediately drowning out all outside noise, leaving them in the blissful silence the room offered._

_Waving his hand at the chair across from his large, polished desk, Eric mumbled, "Please. Sit."_

_Obeying his new leader, Bill sat in the overpriced chair, waited for Eric to take his seat at the large desk, then spoke up._

"_As you said, sir, I was sent by the Queen to settle here. She wants me to-"_

"_I really don't care." Eric sighed. "Honestly, the knowledge of what Sophie-Anne does in her spare time, is of no use to me. What I want to know, is why you're here."_

_Taken back from the blunt rudeness towards their Queen, Bill took a moment before responding hesitantly._

"_Well, I...I wanted to ask your permission to reside in your area, Sir." He stammered out after long moments of silence._

_Eric raised an eyebrow, a look of curiosity crossing his features and sparking a light in those eyes that captivated Bill's attention. _

"_My permission?" Eric questioned, eyebrow still raised, although that beautiful spark had disappeared. Much to Bill's dismay._

_Bill cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, "Well, yes, sir. This is your Area. It would be rude of me not to obtain your permission."_

_That spark returned. Stronger then it had previously been, glowing from the center of Eric's eyes and spreading out to his temples. Bill was positively...enthralled._

"_This is a first." Eric admitted, letting a slow smirk draw over his lips. Scratch that, Bill was now smitten. "I've never had a vampire follow the old rules and request my permission to take residence in my Area." The elder vampire leaned back, letting his head fall back behind the chair as he contemplated the situation for a moment. In this moment, he inadvertently exposed his thick, pale neck to Bill's helpless gaze._

_Was there a stronger word for smitten? He had to wonder as his eyes drank in the sight of his long stretch of skin. Solid marble that covered his once most delicate vein, expanding down across his protruding collar bone and continuing down past the annoying black fabric that hid his taunt shoulders from Bill's eyes._

_Eric suddenly lifted his head, forcing Bill to tear his eyes away and swallowed hard. Actually, he realized with humiliating clarity, that wasn't the only thing that was hard._

"_Compton? That family was originally from here. Am I right?" Eric questioned, not noticing Bill's extreme discomfort. Or he did, and he just didn't care. From his first impression of Eric Northman, Bill was positive it was the latter._

"_Y-yes. My family is from here." Bill mumbled, adjusting once again in a vain effort to hide his new problem._

_Eric chuckled quietly. "That explains it. Perfect southern gentleman, aren't you Bill?"_

"_I try, sir. So, can I assume I will be granted your permission to reside in your Area?" Bill rushed out, desperate to leave the confining office before he had to stake himself in order to escape his embarrassment._

"_Hmmm." Eric rolled his head back, causing Bill to let loose an uncontrollable whimper. It was quiet, short, undetectable by human ears._

_But, unfortunately for Bill, the beings in the room were not human._

_Eric's head snapped up at the sound. Seconds of silence ticked between them before that smirked spread to a full grin, white teeth glinting in the dull lights of the office. _

"_Bill Compton." He started, a cocky edge now teasing the edge of his tone. "I will let you take residence in my Area." _

_Bill nodded and started to get up, now more then ever ready to skip through daylight to flee the awkward scene he had created._

"_On one condition."_

_Bill stopped mid-step. He clenched his eyes closed, dreading another moment in the presence of his current...fascination. _

"_Yes, sir?" He asked, still not facing Eric. Instead his gaze was locked lovingly on the door, longing to feel it under his hands when he pushed it open to ran far, far away from here._

"_Come here." Eric whispered. Something else touched his voice this time, something Bill couldn't quite place._

_Bill couldn't bring himself to turn. He knew Eric would see his...influence over him. That's when Bill learned that Eric is not a patient man._

_Snarling, Eric darted forward, lunging at Bill and pressing him against the door, trapping Bill against the heavy metal and the impenetrable force of his captor. _

"_First impressions really aren't the way to go, these days, are they?" Eric mused, pressing the top of his head against Bill's shoulder blades and running both of his large, exploring hands down Bill's sides, forcing another inconspicuous whimper from the younger vampire._

"_Here I thought you were a polite vampire, something I haven't seen in ages." Eric grunted as he pushed up against Bill, forcing his feet off the ground and suspending him against the hard weight of his body. "I thought you'd take orders like a good boy."_

_Bill was panting. He didn't need to breathe, but the habit was so ingrained in him, that he was pulling in huge mouthfuls of air, trying desperately to get the oxygen into his deteriorated lungs. He kicked his legs against the door, searching for the ground that had vanished from his feet moments ago. The motion caused his body to thrash against the elder vampire's, grinding back into him as Eric pressed him harder._

"_God..." Eric muttered under his breath, losing himself to the friction for a split second before pressing his lips back against his withering companion's ear, letting his now exposed fangs drag across the delicate shell and delighting in the the responding shudder of pleasure from beneath him. _

"_You're not a good boy, are you Bill Compton?" he whispered huskily, arousal dripping from his words like forbidden venom. " You need to learn your place. Now, I can't have a disobedient young'in running around in my area," he groaned at Bill pushed back against him, still struggling to escape, "can I?"_

_Only another cut short whimper came from his new toy. Growing bored of his struggling, Eric clasped one arm across Bill's chest, holding him closer against him as he reached down and traced a light finger up and down the zipper of poor Mr. Compton's much too tight jeans._

_That gave Eric the desired result. A low, guttural moan escape those thin lips, carrying a deep southern drawl that Eric had already grown to adore about the vampire._

"_That's better." Eric laughed. "Now, for my request."_

_TBC_


	3. You Still Haven't Learned Your Lesson

Series: True Blood

Pairing: Eric Northman/Bill Compton

Length: Currently Unknown (WIP, chapter story)

Rating: G-NC17 depending on the chapter. Some chapters will contain slash, bondage, swearing, blood and gore. If it's not your thing, don't read.

Chapter 3

~Present Day- Bon Tomps- Bill's Home~

Bill shifted with severe discomfort as the memory was reenacted in his mind. Closing his eyes as the thoughts flooded through his mind, he turned away from Eric and started towards the door of his home, flinging it open the moment his hand met the handle.

Bill expression of pure disgust found Eric's far too amused face, and gestured out the door.

"Get out of my house." He snarled, his patience for the elder vampire's foolish games had ended. He wanted peace, something Eric Northman had cruelly deprived him of ever since he first set foot in Bon Tomp.

Those quizzically brows raised at Bill's rudeness. Letting his trademark smirk slide slowly from his full lips, Eric sped forward to press Bill against the open door frame, pushing their bodies together until their nose's met, leaving only a few centimeters of air hovered between their eyes.

Bill recoiled at the sudden intrusion of his space, automatically moving his hands to Eric's chest to push him away. But the Viking was much older than the Civil War veteran, thus, much stronger and faster. Eric wove his hands between their solid bodies, grabbing Bill's small wrists between his massive hands, effectively halting him.

Saying Bill was angry is a vast understatement. He was livid. If he could have gotten his hands free, he would have gladly torn his Sheriff's head off and lit his corpse on fire. Bill knew from past experience not to struggle. Every time he fell into this prediciment, he would struggle, grinding and wiggling his body against that of his elder, arousing him further. Eric loved a challenge. This time, Bill refused to give it to him.

Sensing a moment of hesitance in his lover, Eric leaned down, letting his breath ghost over Bill's frowning lips, that god damned smirk pulling at his cheeks once again as Bill immediately picked up the scent of blood emulating from Eric's wicked tongue.

"Be a good boy, Bill Compton." Eric laughed, tightening his grip on Bill's wrists painfully as he thrust up once, pushing their cloth covered groin's together in a quick tease of friction.

Two sets of fangs appeared at that movement, much to Bill's frustration. Letting his fangs graze over Bill's lips, Eric nipped once, drawing a bead of blood that left Bill gasping. Darting out his tongue, Eric lapped up his prize, enjoying the hatred that laced through Bill's eyes.

"You ever were a good boy, were you, Bill? First, never following my orders, then accusing me of some petty human emotion, now throwing your Sheriff from your home?" Eric tsked, letting his tongue slide into the stunned mouth beneath him, touching the tip of the wandering muscle behind shockingly white teeth, outlining his top incisors before moving over to outline Bill's fangs with his bloodstained tongue.

"Maybe, you need to be taught a lesson...Again" Eric mused, pulling back to look at the reaction he's brought forth from the frigid, younger vampire so far.

The lines of anger that had previously folded Bill's forehead had vanished, smoothed over with a look of unwanted pleasure that sang out from his face. He looked positively needy, desperate for more of whatever Eric wanted to give him. Eric had to allow a quiet chuckle.

Bill had always been so easy.

Authors Note: Finally getting down and dirty in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Agree To My Terms

Series: True Blood

Pairing: Eric Northman/Bill Compton

Length: Currently Unknown (WIP, chapter story)

Rating: G-NC17 depending on the chapter. Some chapters will contain slash, bondage, swearing, blood and gore. If it's not your thing, don't read.

Chapter 4

~Fangtastia, 1995~

_Bill was still fighting vainly against the older vampire's advances. He continued to kick weakly at the door as Eric panted in his ear, letting the silence tick past as he toyed with the younger vampire._

_Bill sucked in a useless breath and turned his head to the side, letting his cheek rest against the door frame to meet the near black eyes of his captor. _

_"Your...your request?" Bill questioned, letting himself fall loosely against the solid length of the ex Viking as he realized the futility of his attempts to escape. _

_Eric cleared his throat, stepping back just an inch to let Bill's feet touch the floor. He wrapped his long, thick arms around Bill's waist, and leaned down to rest his head on Bill's shoulder, mouth still pressed against his new companion's ear._

"_Patience, we'll get to that." Eric chuckled, nuzzling into Bill's neck. The older vampire's fangs slid across the other's neck, raising goosebumps as desire flooded through Bill's body in a way he hadn't experienced in what seem__ed like a lifetime. _

_Eric nipped at Bill's throat, letting his fangs break through the stone cold skin for just a moment, allowing himself a quick taste of what was to come. _

_Bill felt the shock of pain surge through his body, bringing a fire to his long dead veins. An intense rush shook through him, making him question the very ground he stood on. The only thing he was sure existed was Eric. All he could feel was the solid weight of the massive vampire behind him, pushing against him, covering him completely. Bill almost felt as if he was going to sink into the door, his skin becoming infused with the sound proof material spread across the walls. He felt as if he was going to dissolve and Eric was the only thing keeping him solid._

_Lost in his thoughts, it took Bill a moment to realize two massive hands had begun wandering across his torso, pulling him away from the door just enough to allow Eric's hands free range across Bill's smooth, smaller chest. _

_Eric's large hands make quick work of the buttons on Bill's deep red shirt, pulling the fabric apart violently, shoving it around Bill's elbows and tying the sleeves together, making a makeshift bind to hold the younger vampire's arms behind his back. Eric pulled back and admired his handiwork before flipping an overwhelmed Bill over so his back was to the door, hands bound and completely at Eric's mercy._

_Eric knew in due time, that he would look back on this memory fondly. Bill was the prettiest thing he'd seen in a few hundred years. He had an innocence in his eyes. He had a blind look of terror, a look of fear that came with a complete lack of knowing what was going to happen._

_Unwilling to waste another moment, Eric snapped back against the disheveled veteran, covering him with his body and rocking up into him. Fangs still bared, he ran them up the length of Bill's flexed neck, bared from his struggles and gasps. The younger vampire froze up at that, the feeling of the sharp teeth grazing such delicate flesh causing another moment of shocked fear. Eric didn't think he could get enough of this ridiculous innocence. _

_Bill's mind raced, lost between terror, lust, and absolute confusion. Of all the ways this meeting could have gone, he certainly wasn't anticipating this. The feeling of the sharp teeth threatening him with an unknown course of action snapped him back to reality. Locking his hands together, he pushed back against the door, using the leverage to kick his legs up and shove the surprised Viking back a few feet. Taking the few moments he bought himself, Bill quickly struggled against the shirt that bound him, making fast work of the knot and freeing his sore arms. _

_The brief moment Bill had won himself was over far too quickly as Eric launched himself back against his distraught younger. He quickly used one of hands to lock together Bill's wrists, pinning them above his head, letting out a small chuckle of victory at Bill's annoyed huff._

"_What? What is your request? What do you want?" Bill demanded angrily, staring up at his future sheriff with a look of frustrated bewilderment. He jerked his arms uselessly against his elder, trying to kick his legs at the solid vampire against him without any success. _

_Eric tilted his head, staring at the defiant child fighting against him. His tsked quietly, squinting his eyes with disapproval. "Such disobedience from my perfect little southern gentleman. What happened to all your polite requests in that delicious drawl of yours? I__'__m disappointed in you." He muttered, studying the reaction his words had on the flustered vampire. _

_Bill's mind worked quickly, thinking of any way he could change the situation to his favor. Deciding on a new approach, he allowed his arms to go slack, letting his head fall back to bare his neck to Eric's hungry gaze. "Okay," he whispered hesitantly__,__ swallowing his pride to continue, "I will gladly hear your request, Sir. What can I do for you? How can I gain your approval?" he rolled his head against the door, exposing his jugular to Eric's burning eyes. He couldn't help but let himself stare back into Eric's eyes, enthralled with the life racing through them. It was sickeningly thrilling to be the cause of a light so strong in such a dark creature's eyes._

_Eric let his smile glide over his face again. "Was that so hard?" he teased, nuzzling against Bill's submissively bared neck, causing Bill to let out the smallest gasp of air, much to Eric's delight. "I like you so much better this way. Such a gentleman, you are. So interesting. In fact, you're the only interesting being to walk into my bar in fuck knows how long. For that reason, my little gentleman, my request is this: While you reside in my territory, you are mine. Deal?" Eric smiled dangerously, letting his hand slide down from Bill's wrists to caress the insides of his arm, all the way down to his ribs, letting his large hand settle on Bill's narrow hip, bringing the other hand over to join in, holding Bill's hips against the door. Submission was such a good luck on him, Eric thought with a silent wave satisfaction. _

" _What? Yours? I don't understand." Bill let his arms drop down, resting them against the door that trapped in this moment he wished he never stuck himself in. Possessiveness and control radiated off Eric like a wave of true body heat, continuously crashing into Bill's cold skin, almost making him arch into him to seek some form of comfort. _

_Eric backed away, leaving Bill feeling cold and strangely heavy, almost as if he needed Eric to hold him up against his own scrutiny. He almost craved to have him back against him. Bill quickly shook his head, the conflicting emotions slamming through him continuing to pull him away from the situation. __"__Yes," Eric nodded, pulling Bill's head back up to look back into his dark, clouded eyes. "Mine. You shall belong to no other being, be with no other being while in my Area. You will remain mine." Eric smiled sweetly, ruffling Bill's hair and affectionately cupped his hand around the back of his neck. "Understand?"_

_Bill shook his head against the hand that held him, "No. What does belonging to you entail? And what if I'm not in your Area?" _

_Eric frowned and begrudgingly answered, "I admit to have to right to you in another's territory. Unless you allow me such right." Eric smiled wickedly again, running his tongue across his inhumanly white teeth, "I would gladly claim you, my little gentleman. But for now, we shall start with a deal. As for what it entails? Companionship. While in my Area, you shall not be with another human or supernatural being, emotionally or sexually."_

"_You shall be mine, Bill Compton. Submit to my claim, agree to my terms, and be granted my permission." Rubbing his thumb against the strained muscles in Bill's neck, Eric moved in closer, pressing them together again, feeling the younger unwillingly melt against him, "Yes," he groaned into his ear, "Yes, Bill, say yes. _

_Be mine ."_

_TBC_

A/N: Holy shit, what a delay. Sorry folks. Finally got to watching True Blood again and the muse came running back. Already started the next chapter, should be up in a couple days. Thanks for the continued support and thanks to all that waited for me. See you in Chapter 5


End file.
